<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Need a Little Luck by ParadiseCity07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445865">Just Need a Little Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseCity07/pseuds/ParadiseCity07'>ParadiseCity07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Battle of New York (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fem Spider-Man, Gen, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker Angst, Queens, Tony alcoholic, alcoholic, humor with angst, mcu - Freeform, mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseCity07/pseuds/ParadiseCity07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate summaries but I'll get around to it eventually. Female Spider-Man. Rated Mature just to be on the safe side. Let me know any other tags I should add.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Need a Little Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first story on here, and quite frankly I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just going to put this out there and see if anyone is interested in this sort of thing. If so, I’ll gladly keep updating it, so let me know. Basically this is a female Spider-Man story. I’m picking and choosing what cannon I adhere to for the sake of making this story line work but most things are still the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It hurt. Oh dear God it hurt.</p>
<p><br/>     Although, saying the word God seemed ironic considering aliens had just flown out of the sky. She saves that as food for thought at a different time. Right now the matter at hand was much more concerning, pain was radiating from the left side of her torso. She was no stranger to pain, having experienced the occasional stab wound or gun graze notched on her belt, but this was pain on a whole nother level. It was so inconceivably wrong, her body attempting to repel the forem body that had penetrated it. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head just enough to take stock of the injury, immediately wishing she hadn’t. They say that once your brain actually sees an injury the pain intensifies ten fold, and she could definitely testify to that.</p>
<p><br/>     A piece of rebar had found its way through her back and out of her chest. This was much, much worse than she had thought. The sight left her dizzy and nauseous, and had immediately laid back down in an attempt to remain conscious. Deep breaths weren’t helpful, they only served as a reminder of the price of steel that had decided to break her fall by means of her chest. But short breaths wouldn’t help either. She needed help, and fast.</p>
<p><br/>     It was kind of funny being on the receiving end, as she was usually the one swooping in to the rescue. Quite literally swooping in, which is what put her in this position in the first place. Knowing she was well out of her league with the main battle, alien creatures were a huge step up from your neighborhood bank robbery, she had remained on the outskirts getting people to safety behind the barricade. It seemed that the avengers were doing a pretty good job keeping the fight contained so that gave her plenty of room to swing people to safety.</p>
<p><br/>     She had just finished clearing out a little corner shop when she heard a scream, one of the creatures had managed to get past the avengers and was heading straight towards a parking garage. Reflecting on the incident, the creature was actually dead and falling from the sky, but that didn’t change the fact that a child was crouched by a vehicle on the top deck. With her scenes screaming at her she jumped the distance between the two buildings, pulled the child towards her using her webs, and went to jump down towards the ground, but it was too late. The creature had crashed into the parking garage and it was collapsing on itself. Praying gravity would work in her favor she swung as close as she could to the ground but when the web suddenly yanked her backwards she didn’t have many options left. She rolled the child towards a still standing section of the garage and shot a web blindly trying to catch herself. Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized it hadn’t made any contact.</p>
<p><br/>     Panic climbed up her chest when she couldn’t move her legs, which was now explained by the large chunk of garage that had landed on the lower half of her body. Taking stock of her injuries wasn’t comforting but it was at least doing something. A chill ran through her body when she realized that if she were completely human, she’d be dead by now. And oh god the kid, if she was even alive she must be terrified, she didn’t look any older than 6.</p>
<p><br/>     The pain in her chest was mind numbing and her vision was tunneling. She lifted her mask just enough to free her mouth and nose in an attempt to facilitate her breathing but nothing seemed to help. Her vision faded to black and she welcomed the relief loss of consciousness provided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>